


Music Binds Us

by hopefulundertone



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Multi, a bit crack, child fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the three amigos meet, it's a less-than-ideal situation. Manolo's guitar is in danger of being smashed by village bullies, but never fear, Joaquin, and later Maria, is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying my very hardest to churn out a fic for this wonderful movie, and this doesn't do it justice at all, but have it anyways.

"Give it back!"  
"I don't think so! Everyone knows you're a pansy, playing guitar all day and being a girl!"  
"I am not a girl! Give me back my guitar!"  
"Oh yes you are! You've got a ponytail!"  
Manolo Sanchez, age 7, stepped back in indignation and stomped his foot, stirring dust up in the alley. He'd had quite enough of these bullies; five years older than he was though they might be, he would've rushed them and at least scored a punch or two, except they held his beloved instrument aloft, and it would surely break from that height. Manolo's eyes began to water from frustration, and he considered throwing rocks at them, before realising they'd probably use his precious guitar as a shield.  
"Hey look, the baby's crying!" He was half-convinced he should run home and tell his father, except he'd probably get yelled at too, probably for not taking good enough care of his things, even though he'd kicked and scratched with all his might as they yanked it away from him, which had earned him several yellow-purple-cloudy bruises and a black eye. At his wit's end, he resigned himself to having to carve or buy a whole new one, and turned to walk away, leaving the jeering of the bullies behind him, when a figure barrelled past him and skidded to a stop in front of his tormentors.  
"Hey you big bullies, give that guitar back! Or face the wrath of Joaquin Mondragon!" Manolo wasn't sure whether to be touched or pitying as he watched the newcomer put his fists up and then get soundly beaten; three boys five years older than them? It didn't take long to do the math, even with Manolo trying to help. In less than three minutes, both boys lay on their backs, panting and bloodied up a little, while the twelve-year-olds swaggered from the alley, his guitar held aloft like a prize.  
"Stop right there!" A female voice made both of their young heads snap to the entrance of the alleyway in dismay. Would their embarrassment be witnessed by a girl? That would make it so much worse, and not to mention, it was the mayor's daughter too! Manolo quickly felt his cheeks heat, and looked away to see the other boy, Joaquin, already standing, one hand outstretched to pull him up. He took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, and turned to watch the commotion.  
"Maria! Get out of our way, little girl. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"The mayor won't help you even if you run to him crying. He's too busy to bother about this. Just go home, little girl, and don't meddle in the affairs of men." The main tormentor's patronising tone was clearly the last straw for Maria, who glared, flicked her braids out of the way, and punched him solidly in the jaw, neatly stepping out of the way as he staggered back.  
"No, he won't, but he made sure I knew how to. Call yourselves men? You're just big bullies!" With that, she punched the second in the eye, dodged the fingers of the third and kneed him in the groin. Less than ten seconds later, the three tormentors made themselves scarce, scrambling over each other to dash out of the narrow passage, the guitar lying forgotten in their haste. Maria looked at it consideringly, before picking it up and holding it out to Manolo, who accepted gratefully, almost forgetting to shut his mouth, which was still hanging open in amazement. In his peripheral vision, he could see Joaquin wearing the same expression. They'd never seen a girl do this before!  
"Thanks, Maria! Your help was very much appreciated!" Sanchezs were always polite, his father reminded him daily, and he didn't mind showing his gratitude, girl or not. What mattered was that his beloved instrument was safe back in his hands, and only a little more banged-up than it was before.  
However, Joaquin seemed to think otherwise. "Unnecessary, but appreciated. We would've handled them on our own, right, partner? No retreat, no surrender!" He looked expectantly at Manolo, who smiled uncertainly back at him. A beat passed, and Maria began to giggle, startling laughs out of both of them too, and the unease melted away as she slung arms around both of them and steered them towards her house to clean up.  
Later Manolo would discover why the phrase meant so much to Joaquin, later Joaquin and Maria would find out why Manolo's guitar meant so much to him, later both boys would get used to Maria's free spirit, later they would both develop crushes on Maria (and on each other), but for now, the three amigos had formed their friendship, and everyone could agree that was quite enough for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the ending was indeed a little rushed, to say the least, but there you have it anyways.


End file.
